Mr BigShot
by River Tam
Summary: 4 years after graduation, Gordo becomes a famous producer, and falls for Eliza McGarrison. Is it possible she's Lizzie? CHAP.2 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. Big Shot**

(I know they did the graduation at the end of the movie, but I wanted to make my own version, so don't sue me. Also, it get's better, I promise.)

_

* * *

Chapter 1: I Promise…_

Lizzie sat in her room for a full five hours looking for the perfect outfit. Her high-school graduation was today, and it had to be perfect. _How often do you get to graduate high-school? _She thought to herself. After throwing another five or six pairs of shirts on her floor, she decided to go with the blue tank-top that read "Drama Queen", and a pair of pants with rhinestone on them, with black platform shoes. She then proceded to put her hair up in a lose pony-tail.

She patted Matt's head on her way out, kissed her parents, and left. Today, instead of taking the bus to meet Miranda and Gordo, she decided to take the car. She settled into the drivers side, and threw her purse and yearbook across the seat, driving off to school. After passing half the town, she stopped at the high-school. Hillridge, to be exact.

* * *

The first person she saw when she entered the school was Kate. Of course, she didn't have a snide remark today, since she and Lizzie decided to put aside their differences for today. After making her way to her locker, she saw Gordo standing on the other side. Waving to him, she fixed his tie. It wasn't often you saw Gordo in a Tie, so she had to make him look good.

"Where's Miranda?" Lizzie asked.

"She said something about her hair, and ran off. Probably fixing her hair." Answered Gordo in his usual manner.

"Oh." She answered. "Well if that's the case, then this is an obvious disaster. I have to help her!"

"Whatever," Gordo whispered. Today would be the day…He knew it.

* * *

Later on at the Digital Bean…

"Lizzie, I can't believe you got "Prettiest Eyes", I was so looking to get that." Mumbled Miranda over her Tea. Larry was sitting beside her, they had planned to move to Vegas together.

"Hey, Guys, I have a question," stated Gordo. "How are we going to remember each other? I mean, we always had school to keep us bound together, so what's to say we won't forget?"

"Let's make a promise!" Answered Lizzie excitedly.

"A promise? What kind?" asked Larry.

"Repeat after me: From here to eternity, My friends I will keep. With this bracelet, I will never forget. I solemnly swear I will remember this day, when we go our separate ways." Alleged Lizzie.

"I agree!" they all said. Miranda, who sat up all night weaving bracelets, gave one to each of the people. "I hope we never forget. What we had here was so amazing…I just can't see it any other way."

"I totally agree, Miranda. I heard that Ethan and Kate are engaged. I'm so happy for them. I can't believe I liked that brainless monster." Whispered Lizzie.

"Oh, guys," started Larry, "Meet us at the lake tonight at 5. We want to have a special ceremony so you never forget us!"

"Sounds good," answered Gordo. "As long as I can take the tie off."

"It'll be just us 4, so whatever makes you feel happy." confirmed Miranda.

* * *

"So," asked Gordo over the cackling of the camp-fire. "Where does everyone plan to go after this?"

"I don't know," answered Larry. "possibly into writing. What about you, Miranda?"

"I was thinking of fashion design…" She looked around, then at the other two. "I Heard Lizzie was going into a career of singing. Where is she, anyway?"

"She had to leave early, her flight was at 4:00, so she couldn't make it. Shame, really." Answered Larry.

Gordo looked down at the ground, the ring in his pocket would forever be abandon. He then looked at the bracelet around his wrist. _She won't forget me…will she?_

"Anyway, Larry and I have to leave to go to Vegas. I'll miss you, Gordo." Whispered Miranda. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then left. Larry shook his hand. Gordo felt abandon now…there was no one for him. The only person he ever loved had left in a flurry of dreams and feathers.

He decided to stop by Lizzie's house.

* * *

Lizzie's brother Matt came to the door, he was now 15. He looked more mature, but lord knows he wasn't. "Oh, hey, Gordo."

"Hey Matt. I was hoping I could catch Lizzie, did she leave?"

"Yeah. Her plane left about 5 minutes ago. I have her cell-phone number, but she wouldn't like it if I told anyone. She wanted a fresh start. But she did want me to give you this note." Matt dug in his pocket and found a folded note. He handed it to Gordo, who was amazed that she got it in the shape of a heart.

"Thanks Matt." He said. He then left the house and went to his car in a hurry.

Matt closed the door and leaned against it. "No, thank you, Gordo. For making my sister the happiest girl alive."

* * *

"Mom, have you seen my camera?" asked Gordo to his mom.

"Yes, it's on the floor of the hall closet." She answered.

He grabbed his camera and went up to his room closing the door behind him. He carefully unfolded the note, and smoothed it out. It was written in her favorite pink pen. The glittery one. He read it over once, then again to make sure he heard right.

"Gordo,

I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye. It was the plane! I had to leave early to catch it. I know we made a vow to never forget each other, but In my case, I think it's best that I do. It breaks my heart to say this, but I just can't love a friend. I can't do it. Larry told me about the ring, and I know you wanted it more then anything else, but I can't get past the fact that my most reliable friend, liked me. Even after all the fights. David Gordon, I'm so happy that you made me the luckiest girl alive, but I can't accept that you wanted to go past a friendship. As much as I appretiate all you've done for me. I hope you make it as a movie director. I know it's been your dream since forever.

Lots of Love,

Elizabeth McGuire"

For some reason, Gordo seemed to know what she felt. He couldn't stay and worry about it, though, he had to leave. He gathered all his bags, threw them in the car and left for the airport. What he didn't know, was her plane departed the exact same time as his. He cried himself to sleep…

On the other end of the world, Elizabeth McGuire did the same. Hoping secretly that he understood what she was feeling.

Maybe Matt didn't give him the note. She knew Gordo would go to her house after the pic-nic, but she didn't want to break his heart face to face.

* * *

He called Miranda and Larry only to get her voice mail. All he could think of to say was: "How could you, Larry?"

He knew the answer. He would say it was for the best. It was like him to say that. He didn't bother to leave a number. He didn't even bother to leave anything else. No apology…nothing. He couldn't do it. It broke his heart. What heart he had left, anyway.

* * *

Ok, this is the first installment. I hop you like it. Please, read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Big Shot**

_Chapter Two: 4 Years Later, Still a Broken Heart_

A camera was sitting on the dresser of the man's room. It wasn't running, but it was there. He used it sort of like a virtual diary. He was 21 now. He was a movie Director. He was happy. But why did he feel so empty? On the left wall of his apartment were all the pictures. Her and Miranda, Him and her, Miranda, Lizzie, and him…The bracelet was still on his wrist. Even after four years, he never took it off.

Today was the day he started casting for his movie: "The One That Got Away". He dressed in a tee-shirt with a shirt over top, a pair of pants, and sneakers. He wasn't in the movie; he didn't need to look fancy. He took a locket off his dresser and slipped it around his neck.

He headed down the block to the stage area. Casting was around 9:00AM, so he knew for a fact that he was early. He took his seat near the front of the stage. Even after 4 years, he still looked like he did at graduation. David Gordon directing…only it was D.G. Directing Agency's. No one watched Credits, so it didn't matter.

* * *

The first person was up. She was a bubbly blonde girl who was going for the part of Lizzie. "Ok, can you say the lines you were given?" asked Deana, his secretary.

"Sure." She cleared her throat. "Oh. I. LOVE. The. LOOK. You. HAVE!"

"Next!" she yelled. The next girl up was a red-head with many years of acting behind her. In adult movies, that is.

"Oh, I just don't think I _want _it _this _way." She said in a sultry voice.

"Listen, this is a movie about TEENAGERS, not an office affair. Next!"

A blonde girl took the stage and almost knocked Gordo off his feet. If he were on his feet. She was almost like an exact replica of Lizzie. Brown eyes, blonde hair, everything! But it couldn't be. There was no way.

"Listen girl, we've been through almost 685 different girls, please just do the lines as stated." Mumbled Deana.

"Listen Daniel, I can't stand the fact that she took over the high school any more then you do. Ok?" Gordo was shocked. She even sounded like her.

"What's your name?" asked Gordo who was now on his feet before Deana could say anything.

"Eliza McGarrison." She answered.

Her name was even close to Lizzie's. Gordo was in love. He had his leading role.

"Eliza, you've got the part! You'll be playing Elizabeth. I'll have Deana show you to your trailer." Eliza stepped off the stage, and went over to Gordo to shake his hand.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this. It's my first time acting, though."

"It's ok Eliza, you'll do fine." He shook her hand and let her go with Deana.

* * *

When Gordo got back to his apartment, there was a message on his machine. He didn't recognize the number, but he played the message anyway.

"Hey Gord-on. It's Ethan. Ethan Craft. Kate and I were hoping you could come to our wedding. I mean, our other wedding. Well, whatever. If you can, call back at 777-9880."

Gordo picked up the phone, and called to him. "Ethan, its Gordo. No."

When he was done, he went to his camera, turned it on, and told it of his day, then went back down stairs and onto the town.

* * *

That was the good thing about living in Manhattan. There was always something to do. He figured he'd talk to his secretary and tell her to brief all the cast on what to do. He stopped by Deana's office, left a note, and headed out to a small diner just down the street from his apartment. When he got there he was amazed to see Eliza. She was on the phone with someone so he didn't want to bother her. Instead he sat close and listened in.

"Miranda, its ok, I'm sure Larry didn't mean it." She whispered.

"I know, but still!" she answered.

"Look, girls will be girls. I'm sure Lena didn't mean what she said."

"I know, but even Larry told her not to do it." Miranda mumbled.

"Larry wasn't always persuasive. Look, I have to go, just tell her happy 3rd birthday, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Miranda hung up, and Eliza slipped the phone into her pocket. That's when she noticed Gordo was there.

"Oh, Hi Gordon." Eliza said.

"Hi Eliza. Can I sit here?" Gordo looked around.

"Sure. What's up?" Eliza took a sip from her tea and handed it over to Gordo, who casually waved it off.

"Nothing really." He looked over at the wall behind her. "You have kids?"

"Uh, no," she answered. "That was my friend. She has a problem with her daughter."

"Oh. Hey, can I get you some more tea?"

"Sure. How long have you been a director?" Eliza looked out the window at the view of the city. It was amazing; she'd never seen it before.

"Well, I dabbled into it when I was about 10 or so, but I've been in the business for 3 years. How long have you been acting?" he asked after he ordered another tea.

"I think I told you, but for the record, only a month. This is my first _real _job." She looked at him and noticed something strikingly familiar, but said nothing. "I prefer singing."

"Singing, eh. Are you good at it?" He asked.

She routed through her purse, then pulled something out and slid it to him. "My first CD. No one wants to sell me a contract, but I have all I ever wanted."

"How come no one wants to give you a record deal?"

"Something about not having any prior experience."

"Have you ever been in love?" Gordo blushed a bit, but waited for her answer.

"Once. Turned out he was a dimwit. You?"

"Yeah. I had a crush on my best friend in high-school. Though I found out later that she didn't like me."

"She probably did. Some people have trouble actually saying it, though. Like me for instance. I can't say something like that."

"Oh. Well, I should probably leave you alone. I'm sure you wouldn't want me to bother you. You need your sleep. We start filming tomorrow. You'll be going first." Gordo got up and walked away.

* * *

"Yes Sampson, I'm sure you have better luck with the girls then old "Strike-Out-Gordon". Sure you do Sampson. Everyone has luck." Sampson was a small husky that lived next door. Gordo frequently watched him. He had black and white fur, and a blue and red eye. "Sure has better luck then me," I'm_ still heart-broken Lizzie. I hope you know that. I hope you have a long happy life with whoever you're dating. Forget me. _


End file.
